kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kushiru Senju
First Name: Kushiru Last Name: Senju IMVU Username: CrowsisxXx Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 08/3/87 Gender Male Ethnicity Yukigakurian Height 5'3 Weight 136 lbs Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos No scars or any tattoos. Affiliation Yukigakure Relationship Status No such relationships at the moment. Personality & Behaviour Kushiru's personality can differ with the people he hangs around with. Usually however, he has a sense of being very quiet and confident in every situation. He can be curious at times, but only to a point to where he won't go too far in depth. He is rather observant and and is rather cheerful when he feels to it. He never quites in anything he does. If he sets his mind to something, he will never give up when it seems too hard. He will go head first until he succeeds in whatever it is he needs to accomplish. He is also known for his welcoming aura. He is known to protect those who are close to him. Whether in battle, or out in the village he loves to spend his time admiring the village and sunsets after every day. He can get rather fustrated very quickly if something gets confusing or difficult, but he tends to keep it to himself. As a Senju, he was taught to be determined and wise in his ways. In any situation or circumstances, he learns very quickly from his elders and Sensi(s). He likes to adapt to his enviornment and hone them into his own skills and tatics. Nothing more than a quiet ninja, he seems to always have a broad smile on his face. He knows his position in the way of the ninja, so he is well taught to keep composure and stay calm. Kushiru's future partners and or Sensi(s) will appreicate a well trained and cooperative student. Although he knows the way of the ninja, he will do anything to serve and protect his team mates and anyone else that means something close to him. He will be more than quick to find a easier way out for anyone around him, but will go out the hard way if it means they can go out before he does. No matter how hurt, painful, or beat down Kushiru might get, he will always find a way to get to his goal and complete it 100% through. Kushiru Senju, a member of the Senju clan with a trained mind set will never give out the Will Of Fire and will do anything to protect his clan and Village..Even if it means he has to betray some..to Shield Many. ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (optional) "Only those of the way of the ninja, will know the way to succeed." Bloodline/Clan Kushiru Namikage Senju'' in relation with 'the ''Senju Clan, is indeed related by a small and thin blood line with the Uzumaki and Sarutobi Clan. Family No Such Npc Rpc or anything. Ninja Class Genin Element One Earth Pending. Element Two None. Weapon of choice No Weapon. Strengths As of Now, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Weaknesses Genjutsu and Intel. Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Kushiru grew up with his two parents Runaikage and Dikurigae Senju. As a young boy, he always admired his father in the work of being a Special Jounin and rising to become a Anbu. At age 4, he was already taught the way of the Senju clan. He trained day and night with his father before joining the Ninja Academy. He was head strong in everything he did, and quoting from his mother "A spark in the leaves" he was nicknamed "The Spark of Leaves" from his family members. Having a excited and joyful tune to his soul, everyone loved and admired his hard work with his other Senju siblings and father. Kushiru went on with the path of early ninja-hood at age 8 and learned multiple tatics and strategys to help him in his early work as a teen ninja. He still hones his skills with his father, but was set off at age 12 to train at the Yukigakure Ninja Academy. He is now present today seen messing around with the students and older sensi(s), but working hard on becoming a full fledged ninja. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Sanada Kihaku Caoin Kairi Category:Genin